How I See The World
by TheGhostWriter69
Summary: Naruto didn't get to become Hokage, didn't get to bring Sasuke back, lost Kurama's soul from his body and didn't save anyone. Instead he was slingshot into the world of Twilight in which Edward never existed and in his place is Isabella Cullen. What will happen I wonder? NXB Pairing.


_**Hi! Welcome to my second ever Twilight/Naruto crossover. I hope you enjoy it! I got inspired by Midnight Sun which was chronicling Edward's part of the story in the first book. There was one part that strongly resonated in me, remember what Bella said when she first met Edward? That he was distancing himself as far away from her as possible in that desk of theirs? He was actually planning to lure her away from the school and feast on her, failing that he was planning to kill all witnesses in that class including the teacher.**_

 _ **I was inspired by it, so i put my own spin on it, though instead it's Bella in the place of Edward as the vampire and Naruto is in the place of Bella, the new transfer student...**_

 _ **This fic actually shows my weakness as a writer since i suck at introductions, beginnings and ends, Which pretty much means everything I guess, LOL.. but what I do love doing though, is the middle, the surprise center of the hard candy, the cream filling in the twinkies, whatever you wanna call it.**_

 _ **So that concludes my A/N, with all that settled, Please leave a review even if it's just to point out my mistakes and all flames will be directed to be sacrificed to the flame god. Good Day.**_

 _ **-TheGhostWriter69**_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto.. that's your name right? If you got a free period right now, do you wanna hang out? I got something I wanna ask you" He heard the most charming tone ever in his life. It was almost the voice of angels. Smooth as silk, almost velvet in its richness. Nearly hypnotizing him in the most tempting of ways, but unfortunately for her, he wasn't fooled.

His mind completely turn into overdrive, his already sharp ninja analytical thinking made even sharper by training everyday whirling a million miles a minute, but outward he acted almost completely oblivious.

"Umm… you're Bella right? Hehe, why not ask me right here? You're just beside me aren't you?" He asked, honestly wondering why she wanted to hang out somewhere, possibly skipping class, just to ask a question. She frowned for half a second. If he was a normal human he might've thought he was imagining things. That movement of facial expression was wickedly fast.

Him being reluctant might cause her to back off, but meh.. it was a risk he's willing to take. Though not because of reasons she might have thought, it was actually because he sensed the almost... predatory intent in her, akin to a Lion or Lioness that found its prey, well isn't she gonna be in for a surprise.

As for Bella, she was very surprised that he resisted her charm and didn't outright say yes to her request, she let a frown mar her porcelain face for a second, wondering how could this human think straight, let alone resist her, she really wished she could read his mind now. She almost blew her cover right then there in her frustration, his scent sings to her oh so dearly, so tempting, it's almost overbearing her senses but she held a firm grip to it.

Patience, she thought. She would just lure this one human to the forest near the school so she wouldn't have to deal with Carlisle for slipping up and killing the whole class. Furthermore Rosalie would kill her if they have to move again, but this human is making it oh so difficult. Just talking to him longer is making his scent even more mouthwatering.

"Please? I know we've only met but it's really important" She all but pleaded. Throwing all her sass and charm as this human's blood is not making **her** think straight.

'Okay, something is definitely wrong here, now she's almost desperate' Were his thoughts. Again, outward "Okay okay, sure we'll just walk together to wherever you wanna go then" He replied jokingly.

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Were her words before she bit him on his neck, and sucked his blood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the fresh blood flowing freely into her mouth. Everything else was ignored, she was in a frenzy, in ecstasy... she couldn't stop. His blood tastes as if it's the most intoxicating ambrosia! It's the best blood she had ever tasted in her life. She couldn't even describe the taste. Loss for words, even now when she felt she was almost full and her mind thinking straight.

She sucked the blood for over 20 minutes now, she was full but the blood did not stop flowing. She didn't notice that there was no screams of pain, not even a grunt and even if she did, she wouldn't care.

Usually a human was sucked dry in only 10 minutes, which she didn't realize. She was full to the brim, and she no longer felt the scorching, insatiable thirst that she had been accustomed to in all her life.

"Are you done?" She heard a voice... She looked up, and to her astonishment, he's still alive! He looked like nothing happened to him, like he didn't just have his blood sucked out dry by a vampire. She let go of him, wide eyed and she saw the bite wound quickly closing, healing by itself. How could this be? Is he even human?

He just tilted his head, giving her a questioning gaze. Which, _(as her mind and body development is stuck at 17)_ if she was honest was terribly, terribly cute.

"I think you got some explanation to do..." She was still speechless, mouth still gaping. Her body and mind were completely not willing to accept the fact that he's still living and not even being turned into a vampire.

"Maa... I think I broke her" He said to himself.

"I... I'm a vampire?..." It came out more like a question rather than an obvious statement of fact."…and I sucked your blood till I was full?... Wait! **YOU** should be dead right now! You're not supposed to be alive" She finally found her ability of clear thinking again. Well, mostly…

"Mou... Do you want me to die?" Was his playful reply, which made her wonder, It's like this is nothing to him. "I... no I didn't want you to die, but I couldn't stop myself. I gave in the hunger, the thirst.. Your blood sings to me"

"I know" Seeing her shocked and confused expression, he continued "When you asked me to come with you, your voice. At first it was charming, tempting and mysterious. Like a seductress straight out of a movie. It was predatory, but when I was reluctant you gave up all pretense and showed that you were desperate, that's why I came with you. Curiosity got the better of me, though it took an unexpected turn... hehe"

"My question still stands, how? Who are..? no, what are you? No one should be able to stand after that" Her desperation for answers was palpable.

"We all have our secrets Bella... me? I'm a product of hatred. Tell you what, since we are practically acquainted now and you can't kill me, why don't I take you out on a date?" He asked. With that invitation, he gave her the shock of ages on her undead life.

"What?! Seriously? After all that you want a date? Are you insane?" Her response was immediate. This person… is totally unpredictable. Again, she wished she could read his mind and see what the hell is going on through it.

Maybe he really is insane? And she couldn't hear his thoughts because it's in a different frequency altogether? If that's true then how could she hear the minds of lunatics in an asylum even if she didn't want to? Urgh... This is all giving her a virtual headache.

"Haha, I guess. I've been told that a couple of times by different people before" He answered, smiling. The smile was nostalgic and his eyes had a faraway look.

Coming to a decision, Isabella Swan gave the answer that would irrevocably change her undead life forever… "Fine, why don't we go on it now? I'll take you to a place I know" She didn't know why she was immediately open to the idea of bringing him to her meadow, but she felt that she could trust him. Even though the idea of trusting someone this early sounds stupid to herself.

* * *

He woke up from a nightmare, all his friends, dying and begging him to come save them... but he didn't. He wasn't there to save them like he always did. He was caught up in the fantasy world of the finite tsukoyoumi‚

Where his family is there for him and he was living the life he always dreamed of. Never being lonely but at same time he got the memories of friends being mutilated, killed one by one.

He was in cold sweat, but he sensed that someone was near. Immediately he was on full alert.

"You don't have to hide, I know you're here" His tone was gravely serious. What was she doing watching him sleep at night?

She came through the window, looking guilty. "Hey…" She started. "Do you do this often? I never pegged you for the stalker type. Now that I thought about it, did you wake me up? Why?" Always the forgiving and talkative person, his voice now became a little more subdued.

"Just the past couple of days... You interest me too much for my own good and I like watching you sleep.. you always looked so peaceful, but tonight I could tell you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up" Her confidence slowly coming back.

"If you wanted to sleep with me you could've just asked me you know" He smirked and winked at her. "Pervert.." Was the only thing she could say. He laughed, boisterous in it's nature. " Hey I'm not the one that sneaks into unsuspecting people's bedroom at night and watching them sleep like a peeping tom" still laughing slightly by the end.

She smiled, a genuine smile "Well, maybe I'm a hypocrite. I know most women are" Then she slowly moved towards him on the bed"..and since I'm such a pervert, close your eyes and stay very still" He did as she was told, figuring out what she wanted to do and deciding to go along with it.

He felt her lips meeting him and he felt figurative sparks flew. It was so fuckin good! He kissed her back. Not knowing she just stole his first kiss, she continued, carefully holding the back of his head.

Quickly it became aggressive, and she gently pushed him to the bed. He felt her pushing him so he let her.

After a only half a minute his blood became known to her and it couldn't be ignored anymore. It was so tempting and she knew what it tasted like. She released her mouth from him and moved her face to his neck and bit him, sucking his blood.

He just stayed still and let her suck his blood, it kind of sting a little but nothing he couldn't handle. She's not harming him either way and he liked making a beautiful girl happy.

After it was over and her thirst satiated, she finally came back to her sense and looking at him patiently waiting for her to finish. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back myself, it's just so good" She apologized to him, feeling shameful of her lack of self control. He just gave a goodhearted laugh "Well I'm glad you think I'm so tasty" His cheerful voice not masking his amusement.

He wasted no time and continued kissing her.

* * *

 _ **Read and Review**_


End file.
